


Little Secret

by tea_and_outer_space



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, It seems like fluff but it's totally angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/pseuds/tea_and_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing, one secret that even Sam didn't know.<br/>One small secret that Jess took to her grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

Jess frowned.

Sam hadn't talked about his family much, but from what he did say about them she gathered that they were an odd family. Showing up, getting into a fight with your brother, and then leaving for a hunting trip in the middle of the night certainly counted as odd, in her book. 

Jess had tried to go back to sleep after Sam had left, but the bed felt so empty without him, it simply didn't feel right. After an hour she gave up, and decided to make her a cup of tea, something that had always helped her fall asleep.

The tea was made in short order, and she sat down at the table, the mug of tea in front of her.

Absentmindedly, her hand moved to rest on her stomach.

All the websites and books said she'd feel different, she'd have a glow, morning sickness and cramps and so on, although none of that had happened yet. She had only found out a few days ago, so it was probably just too early for all of that, she decided.

She wished Sam hadn't left, her plans were to take him out to dinner the next day and tell him the news then.

_Oh well_ , she thought as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the mug, _I'll just tell him about the baby when he comes home._

Jess smiled, picturing Sam's reaction.


End file.
